Generally, control of VGAs involves a linear voltage control range, generally about two volts, and provides only a single control slope. In addition, the prior art control voltage is normally distorted in order to provide a linear transfer function in dB at the VGA output. Other approaches required to transform the control voltage into a PTAT current which will serve as the tail current of the amplifier. This PTAT current conversion requires a two step operation, the first operation being to convert the control voltage to a current which is not proportional to absolute temperature and then to translate that current to a proportionality to absolute temperature (a PTAT current) by multiplying that current by a current which is proportional to absolute temperature and dividing the product by a current which is not proportional to absolute temperature. These operations are circuitry intensive. Furthermore, this type of control also normally has a limited dynamic range characteristic and does not guarantee a constant gain control slope.